Surrounded By Alone
by Adrienne L. Mendal
Summary: When you can’t handle life and stupidity finds it’s way to your brain, suicide is your past present and future. DHr. R&R!WARNING! ABUSE AND SELF HARM MAYBE DRUG USE!
1. Discovering The Red

Surrounded By Alone

A/N: Hello me again. I have the biggest idea for about 5 seconds and I am going to write it on this. It's most likely because I feel like this right now. This will continue unlike my other fic's that have never made it past the 1st chapter. But this time it will happen I promise!

Summary: When you can't handle life and stupidity finds it's way to your brain, suicide is your past present and future. D/Hr. R&R!

Disclaimer: I am a girl who only wishes to be as great as J.K. Rowling. But to my dismay I am not as good as her and only wishes to be. So in this case there is no way I could have written all now 6 Harry Potter books.

Chapter 1: Discovering the Red

My life is just nothing. Everything worked, for my life is just a thing and my emotions are nothing upon that. I can never be alive because I have discovered the cruelest adventures ever. You will never know the true feeling and understanding. No one ever does. They don't understand to feel this overcomes everything bad and wrong ever done, but isn't this wrong. I am doing a wrong with a wrong. Isn't this a frowned upon thing? Figure's, I Hermione Granger would discover this, all on my own and no one else helping. Just the taste of cutting without even doing is a wonder beyond all. Just thinking of this red liquid stored within my body is finally being released after threatening to explode out.

You wonder why this has started. You may think I am the happiest ever, but I am not. Just being I am one of Harry Potter's best friends and having high grades isn't the most wonderful thing. Home life is the worst and it scars me through out school. Studying was my first escape that's why I had high grades. No one knows about what happens behind the closed doors of the Granger's house. Only my mother, dad, and me knew. I hate it really; father's the worst, worst of all.

My father had been abusing me since I was 10. I started to do weird things (magic) then and he noticed. No one ever knew that his stepsister was a witch; they didn't have the same last name, so no one knew. It's horrible when father abuses me it's more wrong then my worst. This is why I started, my second and favorite way out. It was my only escape that worked and made my mind real and the reality just a dream for a little while.

I had been in my bathroom. I was Head Girl this year and you can only guess who was Head Boy. Yes of coarse Draco Malfoy. I despised that man, if you could even call him that. He was so nasty to me, he just reminded me of all the terrible things I have done, and well what my father accuses me of. Mudblood, that word, I hate it beyond all. Uhhhhh… his heart is so rotten and he has no soul. Anyone that mean cannot have a soul. He's just like his father and always will be. Draco Malfoy was just a wannabe death eater. He was You Know Who's biggest fan. Just thinking of Malfoy made my feet travel to my bureau drawer and pull out the very familiar object. I had to escape and now was the time. I had to before it did it on it's own.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle were huge blobs and useless. Pansy could be called smarter then them and that was a compliment.

I retreated back to the Head's common room; the Slytherin's was too crowded and nosy.

I walked back into my room. I decided that I should take a shower. The dungeons get extremely dusty anymore never staying clean for my likening. I grabbed my towel and my robe and made my way to the bathroom. I knocked on the door because the Head's had to share a bathroom.

He knocked twice to make sure. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on Granger taking a shower. So he walked in no one responded obviously no one was in there, but was there?

* * *

I took the so similar object and made my way to the bathroom. My blood, I could feel it, running through every vein in my body getting faster and more pressure just waiting to escape.

Not remembering to lock Malfoy's door she ran to the shower stall. Not stepping in because it was taking to long already and all she wanted to do is make her mind clear and everything around her ok. So she just sat by it on the white tiled floor with her back to the crystal glass doors for the shower stall. She rolled up her sleeve and took the sharp object out of her pocket. After an hours so time she thought but only actually a 5 minute time period, she took the razor and pressed it against her skin. Her beautiful red blood leaked out of her body. This time she went a little to far with pressure, and then the world circled around her and she dozed into a dream of blackness.

* * *

I had walked into the bathroom nothing unusual was in there (he thought). I waked over to the mirror but when he looked into the mirror his vision was not caught on himself (that's a first) but at then shower stall parallel to the mirror. There sat Hermione Granger

On the floor sprawled out on the floor with red stuff leaking out of her. 'Blood' he thought.

He ran over to her and gasped and whispered "Hermione…" and saying her name for the first time with concern.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!!!! Sorry for it being short I promise the next chapter will be longer! Just review the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will be out. Now hurry up you'll get a cookie!


	2. Discovering

Surrounded By Alone

A/N: Well no one actually reviewed but it only really came out like sometime after I went to bed and normal people on Christmas break would be sleeping right now BUT my dog wouldn't allow me to! So next chapter to Surrounded By Alone!

****

Rain: HEY GIRLIE! I LOVE YOU! Ok just imagine Hermione as Ginny and life is good. Ok talk to you when you get on since it's only 11:51am right now!

****

DCMMFAN: Thanks for reviewing. I'm weird so my weirdness definitely rubs off onto my writing. Just a natural thing I guess!

****

VampireFreak: Thanks for reviewing! You better update yours! You can't leave us at there! I mean hello! AND HARRY BETTER BE RE INTRODUCED TO HIS MOTHER! Living all those years thinking his mom and dad are dead is just extremely wrong!

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovering

Last Time:

On the floor sprawled out on the floor with red stuff leaking out of her. 'Blood' he thought.

He ran over to her and gasped and whispered "Hermione…" and saying her name for the first time with concern.

Now:

No Hermione didn't escape this time. She didn't die from blood loss, she dreamt. Her world went black, but not for long. Her dream was the worst kind of all. It was a memory, a horrible harsh memory of her past.

_ Dream_

It was quiet in the Granger house as you could tell from the outside, but the inside was nothing of the sort. It was dreadful, an unbearable site. Things were broken everywhere. Smoke filled the air, making a small amount of fog. Everything was destroyed and in the guest room was where the silence ended.

Hermione's mother wasn't at home as often as usual. Her father never worked so her mother had 2 jobs and was barely ever home anymore. That's when everything happened, when they were alone. Her mother new what happened to Hermione, she hoped one day they could escape from it. One day they probably will.

In the guest room in the Granger house there lay a girl screaming. Her father was drunk again. "FATHER NO PLEASE STOP! I swear I'll be good I promise" Hermione the 13 year old screamed as her father beat her. "Hermione girls like you are never good. They just love to taunt men like me. Your so beautiful don't you know that?" her father said in her ear in a low sadistic voice. The abuse went on for a while. The abuse turned into rape and only Hermione experienced once before and she wish she never had.

End Dream

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. Memory's she hated them. She wished everything bad in her life would just be erased, but that would be a good half of her life. But she could deal with it.

She opened her eye's slowly, she wasn't in her bed and she wasn't even in the Head dorms. 'Where the fuck am I?'. She had her eye's fully opened and she was in the hospital wing. 'Why am I there?' she thought. But everything hit her what she did, 'But how…' she thought this while turning her head and her question was answered with a blonde hair boy peaceful asleep. "MALFOY!!!!" She half was screamed and was shocked to say the least. Obviously Madam Pomfrey heard her because she scurried over to Hermione with a potion in hand. "Hermione you have to take this potion now." the nurse for Hogwarts school said to her.

'She never questioned me. Still WHY THE HELL IS MALFOY HERE! OH NO! He… I'm so going to have a headache by the end of the day. Scratch that I already have one.' these where the thoughts that ran through her mind before she took the pinkish colored potion.

"Drink it slowly dear it's a blood replacement potion. This will be the last time you have to take it." sad the nurse.

"How long have I been out?" she said bluntly.

"2 days not counting the night you came here." Madam Pomfrey said to her with a hint of concern.

'Oh my…' was the only thing she could think before Malfoy ruined her train of thought.

"huh? I heard my name?" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah I said it about 5 minutes ago. God you really are slow for a Malfoy!" Hermione said to Malfoy like she always talk to him. The only thing he didn't notice was the worry. The worry in her eye's thinking 'Does he know?'

* * *

I woke up exactly know where I was.

"huh? I heard my name?" I said like I always sound like in the morning.

"Yeah I said it about 5 minutes ago. God you really are slow for a Malfoy!" said the girl who he just started to have a new found concern for her. Even though she was a mudblood he realized she was just like him. He used to do the same as her. But he stopped. Could she? The thing he had started and she started was one of the more hardest addictions to get over. Yes cutting was a addiction. But why would she start this. Something horrible had to have happened. He realized she wasn't Hermione Granger the mudblood no it all. She was Hermione Granger a human and a witch. Someone very similar to him.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? It's a little longer it may not seem like it but it is. Each chapter will get longer as I go on. So don't worry not every chapter is going to be as short as these. So Review and I will give you a brownie from the ones I just made! You know you want them!!!!

InsideMyWorld


End file.
